<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Dragons by SaintRobin28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027513">Silver Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintRobin28/pseuds/SaintRobin28'>SaintRobin28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta we live like Glenn, F/M, Glenn Fraldarius and My Unit | Reflet | Robin are the Same Person, Near Death Experiences, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintRobin28/pseuds/SaintRobin28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you, Chrom. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life...</p><p>These were Robin's last words as he faded away, hoping his bonds were strong enough to bring him back to the mortal plane.</p><p>Now caught up in a world on the verge of war he helps a Byleth desperate for a "golden route" and teaches at the Officers' Academy. What will happen when Robin discovers their connections to this new land? How will Robin be the key to the golden route Byleth wants? The Fell Star and Fell Dragon come together in the story of the Silver Dragons route.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, My Unit | Byleth/Who Knows, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the franchise that has 8 reps in Super Smash Bros Ultimate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thank you, Chrom. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was dying, there was no changing that. But he felt no pain, no regrets about the path he chose. Except one.... </span>
  <b>
    <em>Morgan</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Robin's child. His pride and joy was without a mother. He loved her blonde hair, so unlike his and the contagious optimism that never wavered. While he wished to stay and find her mother, he couldn't. Not with the threat of Grima looming over future generations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he faded away fully all he could see was darkness, but not for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin." A voice called. Robin tried to look at where it came from and was shocked. What he saw was Naga, looking exactly the same the last time he saw her. Long, forest green hair, near translucent clothes, and a metal forehead band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why am I here and not with my friends, Naga?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am too weak from warping your friends and protecting them from Grima's fatal blow. The only way I could bring you back is by using your connections. But your connections are not to Ylisse, not Plegia. It is within the land of Fodlan. Specifically the land of Faerghus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin had more questions swirling in his mind, but only one came out of his mouth. "What?! I’m not even from Plegia? I thought I was the result of centuries of breeding?! And that Validar was my father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Grimleal being your father was a lie told to sway you to their side. The centuries of work was to procure a body strong enough to host Grima, and not deteriorate before they could gather the sacrifices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to Fodlan and back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They likely used a dark spell that required the sacrifice of many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Fodlan even of this world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Though the people don’t take too kindly to those outside of their borders. It is likely why you’ve never heard of the realm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need time to process this all. The fact that I'm not even from Archanea! Much less the possibility that I could have a family that I was taken from. Gods! Are they even still alive? Is Robin even my real name. Am I just another product of the Grimleal? Just who am I?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are still Robin. Grandmaster of Ylisse and Tactician of the Shepherds. But you were known as Glenn Fraldarius once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “...Can I still even be him? Or am I just Robin now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Glenn are still the same person. You are him, much as he is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I need some time to process this. The person I am now is all I know and recognize." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know much about the person you were before, but the qualities and strength you possess came from somewhere. I wish I could tell you more but time restrains us now. What is your answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Robin, there was no choice. The time he spent with Chrom told him there was only one answer for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Yes</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth sends the call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like someone to beta this story. Dm me on discord: Only FE Fan#2341<br/>Offer suggestions on a pun Alois could use and offer criticism. PLEASe point out grammar or vocabulary mistakes. If you read my comment I had to get off the computer so I wasn't able to finish within the intended deadline.  ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Two armies clash, as they always do, but the vision was swiped away by a blue-haired mercenary. “Sothis”, Byleth called. </p><p> </p><p>     “Yes”, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>     “Send out a call or request to the other dragons, I can’t do this alone. I need people who understand what I’m trying to do here”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Okay”, said the goddess.</p><p> </p><p>     “Thank you. How long until I have to wake up”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Given you didn’t have the vision this time, I say we have about twenty to thirty minutes for one of the dragons to send help”.</p><p> </p><p>     Now that they had the main things they needed set up, the duo had time to discuss their plan, or so they thought.</p><p> </p><p>     “We have one person who answered the call”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Who”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse and vessel of Grima”.</p><p> </p><p>     “How strong are they”, inquired the vessel of Sothis.</p><p> </p><p>     “Very strong, they are certified in S-class magic and an expert swordsmen”.</p><p> </p><p>     “What are his experiences with time-travel”.</p><p> </p><p>     “He dealt with time-travelers who tried to fix the present”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Where will he land”.</p><p> </p><p>     “He will land close enough to help us”.</p><p> </p><p>     “I feel... so tired”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Go to sleep Sothis, I will need your help later”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey time to wake up”.</p><p> </p><p>     Byleth stood up, his heart hammering if he had one. His father stood over him, concerned.“Hey kid, you alright, Did you have that dream again”.</p><p> </p><p>     “Yes, I was dreaming about a war….”. Byleth hated lying to his father, but it had to be done, at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>     “Massive armies clashing on a vast field, right? There hasn’t been a battle like that in three centuries”.</p><p> </p><p>     In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed”.</p><p> </p><p>     Byleth nods assent.</p><p> </p><p>     “OK, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn”.</p><p> </p><p>      “Yes father, uh, I just wanted you to know this, you are the best father I could ever ask for. Byleth mentally chided himself for that, <em>fucking</em> <em>idiot, you’re blowing your cover.</em></p><p> </p><p>    “Uh, thanks Byleth”, replied Jeralt, stunned by the sudden show of emotion from his son. </p><p> </p><p>     Byleth waits for the inevitable encounter but thankfully doesn't have to wait for long.</p><p> </p><p>     “Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed”.</p><p>      “What's happened”.</p><p>     “A group of nobles requested help with bandits following them. Do you wish to help them”.</p><p>     “Well, no, but they bandits could be trouble on our way to the Kingdom. let's go”.</p><p>     The mercenary opens the door leading unwittingly, to the future of Fodlan. Dimitri opens his mouth to offer pleasantries, but Jeralt waved at them, making the blonde boy close his mouth immediately. “You said there were a group of bandits”.</p><p>     “There is and I hope you would be willing to assist us”, said Dimitri.</p><p>     “The bandits attacked us while we were at rest in our camp”, supplied Edelgard, surprisingly earnest in her desire to get the former captain to help, even though she was the one who orchestrated the attack.</p><p>     “We’ve been separated from our companions and are outnumbered. They’re after our lives… not to mention our gold”.</p><p>      “I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform…”.</p><p><b>     “</b>Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn… There are a lot of them”.</p><p><b>     “</b>I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now. Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready”.</p><p>     Byleth nods hoping to find Robin during the fight.</p><p>     The first phase of the battle was identical to every other time until lightning struck one of the bandits on the left side. Seeing this. Byleth runs to his father and asks for him to trust him and play along, Jeralt is weirded out by the sudden command but does as his son says and trusts him. </p><p>     Byleth orders the students to flank the right while he goes to the left. Byleth says to the wind, “Robin”. The effect is immediate with a white-haired man wearing a strange cloak coming out of the forest. “Thank you for coming”.</p><p>     “We can save our thanks for after the battle. So you’re the time traveler I need to help. What’s the issue”.</p><p>     “ I can explain when we get to the Academy, just follow along with whatever I say, Okay”.</p><p>     “Yessir, no stranger to helping blue-haired people”.</p><p>     The two vessels moved to confront Kostas when Byleth asked Robin to wait and cover him. The future professor moved to defeat Kostas and here was the pivotal moment.</p><p>I Don't Know How To Do Line Breaks 1</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Robin</p><p>     Robin stayed there, watching Byleth take down the bandit leader with ease, but when the bandit leader seemingly comes back to life and attempts to strike the white-haired girl. Byleth jumps in front and parries the strike with ease, but didn’t finish him off, due to a brown-haired warrior(given his use of the axe), who appeared from the forest shouted, “The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students. Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them! The students seem to be unharmed. And...who's this”.</p><p>     “Ugh... Why him”, said a blonde man who Robin could tell from a glance was a veteran warrior. His prowess with the lance and the many scars on his face showed a man who has seen battle many times, just like Gregor from back home.</p><p>     Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!</p><p>     “You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend”.</p><p>     “Right... Good-bye, Captain. Wait! That isn't how this ends. I insist that you return to the monastery with me”</p><p>     “Garreg Mach Monastery... I suppose this was inevitable”</p><p>     “And how about you, kid? Are you the captain's child”.</p><p>     “That is correct”.</p><p>    “What about the white-haired boy there, is he your child as well Captain”.</p><p>     Byleth intervenes, replying, “No, his name is Robin, and is a friend who wanted to join the Broken Blade”. <em> Nice save there</em>, Robin thought, hoping nobody saw him tense up when asked the question.</p><p>     Jeralt doesn't question Byleth, which concerns him more than if he didn’t. Byleth gave Robin a look that said, <em> I’ll explain later</em>.</p><p>“Well, by the looks of those bandits’ bodies you and the captain share a habit of being friends with strong people, like me", joked the <em>punny</em> knight.</p><p>     “Yeah”.</p><p>     “Anyways, all of you <em>must </em>come to the monastery. I’m willing to bet that the archbishop would reward you for your valiant acts today”.</p><p>     “We’ll go”, replied Byleth.</p><p>     “Jeralt looked on the verge of protesting, but decided against if his defeated expression was anything to go by”.</p><p>     “You <em>must </em>meet all the recruits captain, there’s a lot of new faces, and I’m willing to bet they would <em>love </em>meeting the strongest knight in all the lands”. Jeralt somehow managed to look even more defeated as he was led away by Alois.</p><p>     The two turned to face the future of Fodlan, Byleth readying herself for the conversation. "Introduction is in order. I am Edelgard Von Hresvelg, princess heir to the Adrestian Empire.The boy with the bow is Claude Von Riegan, future Duke Riegan. The blonde boy here is Dimitri, heir to the throne of Faerghus". Robin turned after looking at the rising sun and a strangled voice came out.</p><p>                                                                                                      <em>"Glenn" </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHAHAHAH Cliffhanger<br/>As I said in the beginning notes Dm me on discord(Only FE Fan#2341) if you wish to beta my story.<br/>Qualification:14+ and I would like if you could talk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Inevitable Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin gets Dimitri on the sane train</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Glenn...” Says Dimitri. Desperation and fear showing in the prince’s eyes. “Is it really you? This </span>
  <b>
    <em>must</em>
  </b>
  <span>  be an illusion, a trick of the mind. Oh why can’t you leave me alone?! I already promised to avenge you, father and Patricia!” He covers his face and keels over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin was shocked. He couldn’t think of how to react to his identity in Fodlan. Byleth looked at the Grandmaster, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. Robin reminded himself that the boy in front of him needed help. Steeling himself, he walked toward the young man. Not fully understanding the situation, but knew Dimitri went through some trauma and that he was the only one that could talk to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri, look at me, are you one-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hundred</span>
  </em>
  <span> percent sure I am this Glenn you speak of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glenn never asked questions like that, are you really him?” Pondered the future king, his hands revealing a crying boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I actually am Glenn, but if he and your father loved you any amount, would they be haunting you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Now with you being here”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened to you. But we can talk about it more later, in private? You know, we have an audience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looked at the onlookers, a variety of expressions on their faces, with sympathy being the most obvious. “Yeah Glenn...” he choked out. Realizing his mistake he tried to correct it but Robin reacted faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine. Just don’t expect me to always know that you’re talking to me. I’m used to being called a bird.” Robin said. Attempting to bring a bit of levity to the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth waited to see whether or not Edelgard would attempt to pursue the offer of recruiting him and Robin, but it never came. The Adrestian girl wanted to talk about it, but not being socially incompetent, she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect this Robin boy to have a huge impact already.” Said Sothis. “At least it helps your plans. This is the first of many steps to bring Dimitri out of the darkness. I am so tired already…..”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day they were on a path through the forest. Dimitri’s eyes were a complete 180 from the previous night. Cheerful and light when talking about the things they could do at the monastery, though they dimmed a little when he talked about meeting Felix and Ingrid. Robin tried to ask him about the two, but Dimitri was surprisingly quiet about them. Saying he needed to see them first before he could say anything. Dimitri then separated himself from Robin, trying to get Byleth to work for the Kingdom. Robin wondered why the other two leaders didn’t try recruiting him, assuming that given Dimitri’s familiarity with him made him a lost cause for recruitment. Claude moved to the back with Robin and asked him a few questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's with the book you have?” Pointing at a bulge in Robin’s coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this?” Robin asked. Raising the Mjölnir tome. “This is a tome, it's an amplifier of sorts. Making spellcasting far more faster and powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's pretty cool. But the way we do magic around here, you just channel it from yourself, like this.” Claude said as he moved the leaves on the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘Interesting, magic seems to be more plentiful, or the inhabitants have far more latent mana control. Or is it due to the runes?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin was distracted from his thoughts when Claude waved his hand in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You there Robin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Just wondering about how different this world is from my own”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah, hold up here?! You’re telling me there are different worlds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ah shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Robin cursed. He didn’t know how to explain outrealm gates and dragon gods to the inquiring noble. Robin grabbed his tome and shocked the boy, controlling the jolt to force Claude to forget the conversation. Claude tensed up and almost fell over, but Robin caught him. Claude opened his eyes and sounded confused in his current predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just talking to you when...Huh, I don't remember? What were we talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were talking about my tome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what we were talking about. So why am I in your arms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I let you test out the tome and the magic backfired. You’re lucky that it was a thunder tome. Had it been fire, you likely would have died. While wind would’ve torn off all your clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for allowing the future Duke of Riegan to not die of electric shock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin sighed in relief internally. Hoping he hadn’t done any permanent brain damage to the noble. The tactician didn't talk much with Edelgard, but that changed when she came to the back as Claude left, making Robin feel like he was watched. Then came the questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After 200, I stopped counting.” Robin jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s eyes widened in surprise. But the mask came back, with it the response of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding I actually don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin noticed a flicker of anger. Once again the mask came back on, and would likely stay there till the end of their journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin moved to the front and caught the last bits of a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be your first time at the monastery. I’d be happy to show you around!” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad.'' Claude added. He saw Robin and waved at him. “Look who’s decided to join the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin was ready to finally hear the rest of Byleth’s plan given the lack of privacy recently, but first he had t-</span>
  <em>
    <span>pain ripples through Robin’s body, unable to scream or react, only being able to walk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then the pain stopped abruptly as it started. Robin took off his gloves hoping he wouldn’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Only for Six Eyes to stare back at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://discord.gg/W6b6ksxB For previews and those who wish to beta or help me brainstorm I live GMT so thats why my update time may seem off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entering The Lions' Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canon has been blasted by Grima and the Javelins of Light</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have Fun Reading. Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem all rights and properties are Intelligent Systems(Do I need to do this?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn it. Must that cursed dragon follow me wherever I go’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He searched his head and tried to call out </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Grima’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Robin hoped for no response, but that was too much to hope for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hello dear vessel. Have you decided to finally join with me to rule this new world?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nope, I have no reason to, unless you figured out how to do what Naga couldn’t. Even if you knew how to make an outrealm gate, Naga wasn’t exiled by a group of lowly worms’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Robin smirked internally as he used the dragon’s words against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you wonder </span>
  </em>
  <span>why</span>
  <em>
    <span> Naga had to seal me in you? So then she could channel </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>power to even attempt the trip. If she needed me in my sealed form to teleport you, imagine how I would perform with you augmenting my power’.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your plan would be foolproof if I hadn’t seen Lucina’s future. I know</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>that if I ever gave you control everything would be destroyed. As little time I have spent in this new world. I have already decided to protect its inhabitants. Nothing will sway me from my goal.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin attempted to block the dragons within his mind, hoping that he would never have to use their power again. He finally looked around noticed the gate in front of them. Looking through the holes he could see a bustling marketplace and a large building behind it. In front of the said large building was a soldier. The soldier saw them if the rising gate was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gle-Robin, I have to talk to you quickly before you go to meet the Archbishop. You remember Felix and Ingrid?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never explained who they were to Glenn. Felix is your brother, and Ingrid is your intended."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was focused on getting Byleth's service. I assumed that you would go to Faerghus after last night. I'm sorry, but if you wish to talk to them yourself it is fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. This is something I need to deal with for being Glenn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Dimitri was the last to leave the trio of Jeralt, Robin, and Byleth. Now the three were being led into a cathedral. Passing by a mess hall(if the smells were anything to go by), a room filled with tables that were being used was where they stopped and brought to a second floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth tried to respond, but Robin beat him to it. He was too busy with looking at the pristine condition of the audience chamber, remembering the trashed Garreg Mach that would happen in 5 years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her?", Robin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt was startled by the white-haired tactician but continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "You saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn't you? The archbishop...Lady Rhea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Rhea?", Byleth asked, hoping to keep the conversation on its original tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As you know, the majority of folks in Fódlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any questions Robin had were stopped by the sudden entrance of a green-haired man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right hello."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder...was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. These two are your children?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin hears a sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and turns to Byleth. Their hair color was now identical to Rhea's. Robin thought that he must have gotten some amnesia. Because he conveniently forgot that green hair equals manakete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Byleth and my parents are Jeralt and Sitri Eisner. I am the result of tests done to produce a vessel for Sothis, and I know that Rhea is Seiros, Seteth is Cichol, and Flayn is Cetheleann".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both manaketes were stunned by Byleth's transformation and his knowledge of their secrets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to trust me Seiros and Cichol. The Agarthans are planning on using Edelgard to destroy the church. If you want my cooperation she will be left alone. I can handle her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but is mother alive?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Sothis knew she would fade away when she became a part of me".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did she look like?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sothis resembled a child but sounded wise beyond her years".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That isn't the Sothis I know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rhea," Seteth said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seteth I know I shouldn't have bu-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Rhea! </span>
  </strong>
  <span>Can I even trust anything you say anymore? These </span>
  <em>
    <span>tests</span>
  </em>
  <span> have made eleven "dolls" that died before they could even talk. Or is it twelve now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just wanted mother back!" Rhea cried as she kneeled on the ground crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave her be Seteth she needs this. I would know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth wanted to protest but given that Byleth likely knew Rhea more than she knew herself he kept his mouth shut and walked out the audience chamber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt was stunned, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>His child was, no </span>
  </em>
  <span>is </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess Sothis!</span>
  </em>
  <span>', was a prevalent thought but another came out his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I die?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"....Yes"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"An assassin disguised as a student"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, that's one way to go. Always thought it would be during one of our contracts, considering I wouldn't die in my sleep, given what Rhea did to save me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what's Robin here doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was sent to help your son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need a drink"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll come with," Byleth says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's have some proper father-son bonding."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin saw the duo go to the outer towns and he smiled. Seeing them happy reminded Robin of him and</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Morgan. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> 'Not now, Robin, you had a reason to kill Grima. Now Archanea and Valentia can live in peace without a dark dragon casting a shadow on future generations.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I never thought my vessel would stoop so low to justify abandoning his child.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut it Grima.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Robin's shock, Grima followed his orders. Reminded of Grima's power during their final fight, he wondered whether he could command him to give his power without any risk of Robin's corruption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaken out of his thoughts by a gray-haired man standing there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but could you donate a few drops of blood or some strands of hair?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was surprised by the old man's forwardness, but the excitement in his eyes reminded him of Miriel. The red-haired mage often asked Robin for hair or blood samples to do tests on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh sure, do you have a pin or scissors I could use?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! I can lead you to my room down the hall here. I'm sorry I should tell you my name. Hanneman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was lead into a room lined with bookshelves. "What type of research do you do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crestology"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crestology is the study of crests and the science behind them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are crests?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crests are the manifestations of the Goddess's blessing to the inhabitants of Fodlan. Granting extraordinary physical capabilities or enhanced magical capabilities. Given your new status as a professor, I saw it fitting to test if you have a crest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just prick your finger and let the blood drip onto the circle right there in the middle of the room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin did as Hanneman asked and saw the bronze circle project three images.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One was a symbol Robin was all too familiar with, the sign of the dark dragon Grima but the other two were varying levels of confusion. The lightning bolt hinted at a connection to Jugdral's House Friege. The last was the one Robin was stumped at. The shape resembled a shield but Robin didn't know of any Jugdralian houses with any symbol similar to a shield. Hanneman realized what his last crest was if his expression of excitement was a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Three crests, never seen before. And two of the crests are unknown."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Hanneman, I know what two of them are but can you tell me what the shield one is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy, that symbol is the crest of Fraldarius. One of this year's students has a crest of Fraldarius. I think it was Felix of the blue lions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is he?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is usually seen by the training grounds or in the mess hall."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you lead me there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like to, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to study these new crests. Three crests! Eyes in a crest. Natural elements being shown in a crest! These are all irregularities in Fodlan's history of crestology."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hanneman, is it? I appreciate the pursuit of knowledge but could you give me directions to Felix Fraldarius."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course!", Hanneman pulled out a map of the monastery and pointed at a box in the top right corner. Here are the training grounds. Felix often spends all his time here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for the help. I'll give you extra samples tomorrow after I take a tour of the monastery."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin looked back to see the scientist looking at the symbols, having forgotten that Robin said he knew what the other symbols were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exited to bump into a large-chested woman. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I don't think even Tharja's tits were this big.' </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hello. Are you the new professor? So young."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Just trying to get to the training grounds to meet the students."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was heading there. Those students are always injuring each other during their practice battles. Oh, I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. My name is Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It's nice to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Even Tharja wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>this </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin knew the Plegian liked him, but she didn't even attempt flirting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, we can learn more about each other as we walk there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Robin, or Glenn. Whichever you prefer." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robin</span>
  </em>
  <span> what do those symbols on that jacket of yours supposed to be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's modeled after my crest," replied Robin. Giving an omission of the truth was the best Robin could do if he didn't want any extra questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your last name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's Fraldarius."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't there one boy in this year with that last name? Lemme think, Felix! Wait, what do you mean 'I think it's Fraldarius.'?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suffer from amnesia. It happened about two years ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I also have a fiance who attends the academy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her name is Ingrid. Now that we finished my interrogation, how about you? Any family or friends? Hobbies?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have any family left. I have some friends in the Mittelfrank Opera company back in Enbarr and one of them is here as a student. I used to be a songstress, but now I'm a teacher and resident physicist. I like to drink and sing. Oh, look! We are now at the training grounds."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manuela walked over to the doors and pushed with no effort on her part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin looked inside and realized that Dimitri never told him what Ingrid and Felix looked like. He wanted to slap the blonde boy but instead chose to compose himself and ask the students were and who Felix is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw a red-haired boy with wild hair on the side of the grounds, choosing his weapon from the looks of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, excuse me. Do you know where Felix Fraldarius and Ingrid are?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me choose a weapon real quick. Ingrid will get on my ass for not training enough. Here it is," Sylvain said. He picked up a wooden lance and did a few test jabs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name's Sylvain, what's yours?", Sylvain turned around and uttered "</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Glenn!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Is it you?! I thought you died. How did you survive? Dimitri said he saw your dead body!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's with all the commotion here Sylvain. Don't tell me you're flirting instead of training again", said a blonde-haired girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Her hair is just like Morgan's'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Robin thought</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's him, Ingrid. Glenn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about Glenn is-." Ingrid turned to Robin and looked him up and down, hand over mouth. Her spear clattered on the floor, eyes shiny with tears."Is it really you? I.How.Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid walked to Robin and hugged him. Her tears wetting his shirt. "How did you survive? Why didn't you come sooner? Why did you leave!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was comfortable with her head on his chest. He stood there until Ingrid pulled away, her eyes red and her nose runny. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked Robin in his eyes. "You look nearly the same since you died 5 years ago. Your hair is different, why? What's happened to you these past 5 years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can explain when we find Felix. I need to talk to my... brother." Robin could feel a warmth in his chest that was intertwined with butterflies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix Sylvain?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucky for you, I actually know. He's at the mess hall."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon Glenn, let's go over there. I would like to hear what you've been doing for 5 years," Sylvain said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you call me Robin? It's what I'm used to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robin," </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ginger teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's with your clothes? They look pretty cool but the eyes are weird."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's what I woke up with. It's seen a lot. Two wars and barely a stitch out of place ever since I was found a field."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two wars! You gotta tell me what's happened in these 5 years!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait till we get to the mess hall. This is a story all of you need to hear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio walked through the monastery, Sylvain pointing out all the main structures of the Officer's Academy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the dormitories," Sylvain pointed at a two-floor building that was built out of the same material the rest of the monastery was made of. "The glass-domed building is a greenhouse. It's so efficient that a seed planted could grow in a week. The pond over here is for fishing. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> filled with fish. With the right bait, you could pull out fish that could sell for </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> amounts of gold. Now that the tour is over, let's go confront your brother."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was nervous, but his stomach and need to tell his new family what he's done. The Ylissean Grandmaster walked into a symphony of smells wafting out of the kitchens. "Which one of these people is Felix?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The blue-haired guy sitting in the corner. I think he won't notice us if we're quiet enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh! Sylvain! Why must you be like this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain reminded Robin of Inigo. Their flirtiness was an obvious comparison, but Inigo did it to keep morale up. Robin would need more time to figure out Sylvain's motivation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin walked with them to his brother, heart hammering in anticipation. Felix looked up at Sylvain and Ingrid. "Why are you and Sylvain here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me and Sylvain found someone we think you should meet"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did the mercenary who saved the boar's life willing to spar?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but I think this is someone you would be more excited to spar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who coul-". Felix dropped his spoon and backed away from Robin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"Glenn!?"</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger once again people. Hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter. Offer criticism or support in the comments. Discord is https://discord.gg/W6b6ksxB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Story Updates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story Updates</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doing some major edits to the story. Just wanted all the readers to know. Want to fix any mistakes I made now because I have a better idea of what I want to do with the story now. After the edits are done I will try a bi-monthly update schedule. Sorry if you expected an actual chapter but I have to establish a better foundation for the story before we get into the meat and potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE offer criticisms to the story. As I just said I'm doing major edits. If you want to point out any plot holes do. I really want this story to come out good. Hoping I can improve as the story goes along though.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to do this for a long time. I will NEVER abandon the story because sooner or later I will finish it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>